


Snapshots Of A Life

by bug_from_space



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - RENT Fusion, Fluff and Angst, Grindeldore Holiday Exchange 2016, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: A series of three drabbles set in a Rent AU, where Gellert is HIV+or the one where we see three snapshots of a relationship, from the start to the end.





	

The positive sign seemed to glow on the page. Gellert had suspected it was a possibility, but like most twenty year olds, he there was a sense of invincibility, the sort of feeling that makes you think you can’t be hurt. He stood up suddenly, clutching the results in his hand, the words that would brand him until he died. Walking out of the clinic he threw the crumpled paper into a garbage can, without looking back. He wasn’t dead yet, and he didn’t plan on acting like it.

~~

Albus loved Gellert, all his flaws, and his failings. He knew that Gellert was HIV+, they had first met after Gellert had found out, right outside the Life Cafe. He remembers Gellert asking him at one point “Will I lose my dignity?”. Albus had said no, of course not. He also knew Gellert loved him, but he was worried, worried about dying, worried that Albus would leave him. Most nights they would just curl up on the couch, and watch whatever TV movie was on, it worked for them.

~~

They both knew there was always a chance. A chance that Gellert could die. It terrified them both, but Albus had never expected that it would happen so soon, his lover, his best friend, dead, or dying. Tear tracks stained Albus’s cheeks, death didn’t discriminate, and they both knew the risks. The hardest part was the days spent in the hospital, waiting for the inevitable. When he eventually died, it was a small funeral, a couple people around a grave in Spring. Like everybody else eventually Albus moved on, his thoughts no longer lingering on the last few days spent in pain, or sealing himself up in his room for hours. Slowly things started to seem brighter, it still hurt, and that was to be expected, but the wounds started to heal, and after a point that was all they could do.


End file.
